


Pick-Up Lines

by ranpoandpoe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, flirt, hogwarts!au but not really, klance, na verdade é beauxbatons!keith e durmstrang!lance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/ranpoandpoe
Summary: "Eu não quero qualquer outro. Eu quero aquele garoto. Keith. Eu quero ele. E eu vou conseguir."





	Pick-Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic é um presente pro @gaIesmate (no Twitter), e eu até dedicaria a fic pra ele aqui, mas eu não sei o user daqui... então vai ficar assim mesmo. Espero que gostem! :)

Uma coisa da qual Lance realmente se orgulhava era do seu vasto arsenal de cantadas. O garoto as usava com várias garotas, aleatoriamente. Aquelas cantadas, ou, ocasionalmente, apenas piadas, lhe serviam como uma distração, um modo de aliviar o clima ou algo do tipo. 

Quando Lance descobre que as belas moças da escola de magia francesa, Beauxbatons, permaneceriam em Hogwarts no mesmo tempo que ele e os outros alunos de Durmstrang, a empolgação tomou conta do seu corpo. Claro, Lance sabia que Beauxbatons não era formada apenas por garotas. E isso deixava tudo ainda melhor, é claro. Uma coisa que Lance não gostava era pôr limites em si mesmo.

Lance atravessa o salão, orgulhoso, lançando sorrisos e piscadelas para diversos alunos de Beauxbatons, que, em sua maioria, correspondiam com feições avermelhadas e sorrisos tímidos, inflando o ego do bruxo. Lance se senta na mesa específica para os alunos de Durmstrang, e começa a prestar atenção nas palavras do diretor — palavras as quais, se Lance fosse sincero consigo mesmo, não tinha a menor intenção de ouvir. 

Após o monólogo do diretor, todos começaram a jantar e Lance, a observar as pessoas no Salão — e a conversar com Hunk, seu melhor amigo, sobre as que lhe interessavam. 

E é quando Lance vê um garoto na mesa onde os alunos de Beauxbatons se sentaram que parecia estar especialmente entediado. E que era especialmente estonteante também. Subitamente, o garoto só conseguia pensar naqueles fios de cabelo pretos, naquela pele branca que parecia ser extremamente macia, naqueles lábios avermelhados — tudo nele fazia com que Lance se lembrasse da imagem de uma princesa daquele conto de fadas trouxa que ele secretamente apreciava —. 

— Hunk, Hunk! — Lance chama a atenção do amigo, enquanto o cutuca com o cotovelo. — Tá vendo aquele garoto da Beauxbatons ali? Aquele que parece arrependido de estar aqui e ainda assim consegue passar a impressão de ter saído direto de um conto de fadas? 

— Aham, o que tem ele? — Hunk pergunta, logo antes de dar mais uma garfada em sua comida, e Lance arregala os olhos. 

— Como assim “o que tem ele”? É impossível você me fazer essa pergunta quando já olhou para ele! — Lance parece indignado, e Hunk ri. 

— Hã, Lance… talvez você tenha esquecido, mas… eu meio que não gosto de garotos? 

Lance revira os olhos. 

— Eu não estou te perguntando se você quer foder com ele, Hunk! Mas mesmo sendo um homem heterossexual, esse garoto é um deus, Hunk! Ele é tão delicado, ao mesmo tempo que não é? Por Merlin, eu já consigo até ter fantasias sexua-

— Chega, Lance! — Hunk interrompe. — Eu não preciso desse tipo de detalhe, por Merlin! 

Lance para de falar, e consegue ouvir alguns resmungos baixos e incompreensíveis da parte de Hunk enquanto observa o garoto de Beauxbatons, que ainda estava sentado na mesa da casa Corvinal, casa a qual tinha sido selecionada para dividir a mesa com os alunos de Beauxbatons durante sua estadia. 

— Hunk, eu vou lá falar com ele. — Lance revela, se levantando da mesa dos alunos de Durmstrang. 

— Eu até perguntaria se você tem certeza que quer fazer isso, mas eu sei que você vai lá de qualquer jeito… — Hunk dá de ombros, e Lance já caminhava em direção à mesa dos estudantes de Beauxbatons. Seus passos largos são confiantes. Ao chegar ao lugar onde o garoto estava sentado, Lance abre seu melhor sorriso e apoia sua mão levemente no ombro do outro, sentindo a textura suave do uniforme que este vestia. 

— Ei… — Lance diz, chamando a atenção do garoto, que vira o corpo em sua direção. — Eu… meu nome é Lance, eu estudo em Durmstrang. — o garoto o encarava, confuso. 

— Keith, Beauxbatons. 

Lance volta a sorrir escancaradamente. 

— Keith, você não é cardiologista, mas você mexeu com o meu coração. 

Seguido disso, veio o silêncio. Não silêncio total, é claro; o salão ainda estava barulhento, até mesmo na própria mesa dos alunos de Beauxbatons — ninguém ali estava prestando atenção na conversa dos dois. Mas, entre Keith e Lance, o silêncio era constrangedor e até mesmo palpável. 

— Hã… Lance, eu preciso ir para o… quarto. — Keith diz, e levanta da mesa, caminhando para fora do salão, sem nem mesmo esperar a resposta do outro. Lance suspira e volta, cabisbaixo, para o lado de Hunk, que ainda não havia concluído sua refeição. 

— Ele me ignorou. — Lance bufa e agora sua expressão era semelhante à de Keith: ninguém poderia dizer que o garoto queria, de fato, estar ali. — Você tem noção disso, Hunk?! Ele me ignorou! — Lance deixa escapar um gemido de desapontamento. — Será que ele é hétero?

Dessa vez, Hunk solta uma risada, mas logo a interrompe. 

— Cara, olha quantos garotos e garotas! Você pode procurar qualquer outro, tanto de Hogwarts quanto de Beauxbatons, isso se você não quiser procurar alguém de Durmstrang também. Você tem muitas opções, não precisa…

— Não. — Lance interrompe a fala de Hunk. — Eu não quero qualquer outro. Eu quero aquele garoto. Keith. Eu quero ele. E eu vou conseguir. 

Hunk suspira e encara Lance. O olhar do amigo brilhava, e ele o conhecia há tempo suficiente para saber o que aquilo significava: Lance não descansaria até conseguir aquele tal de Keith. E Hunk não tinha dúvidas de que ele conseguiria aquilo; se tinha uma coisa que Lance era, essa coisa era compenetrado, nunca desviava do seu objetivo, quando realmente queria alcançá-lo, e nada apontava que, naquela situação, seria diferente.

 

[...]

 

O dia amanheceu e, junto com o sol, nasceu uma nova oportunidade para Lance McClain. Este já estava totalmente recuperado da fria reação de Keith quanto à sua cantada, e já estava pronto para outra. Outra tentativa, é claro; Lance não dedicaria nem um pouco de sua atenção a ninguém romanticamente sem ser o estudante de Beauxbatons até que conseguisse conquistar o mesmo. Ele tinha feito essa promessa mentalmente, e Lance não era muito fã de quebrar promessas.

Como sempre sorridente, Lance sai da grande embarcação que abrigava os alunos do Instituto Durmstrang durante a estadia deles na escola de magia da Grã-Bretanha, caminhando em direção ao Salão onde tomaria seu desjejum. Ao chegar na porta do Salão, Lance consegue ver Keith, esfregando os olhos e bocejando.

Um sorriso se forma nos lábios de Lance, que imediatamente se aproxima de uma aluna da Academia Beauxbatons. 

— Hum… olá? — Lance diz, numa tentativa de chamar a atenção da garota e, quando a consegue, continua: — Será que você pode me dizer quem é aquele garoto ali, da escola de vocês? Aquele de cabelo preto, sentado bem ali?

— Ah, aquele é Keith Kogane. — responde a garota, e Lance sorri. Keith Kogane. Ele já sabia que o nome do garoto era Keith, e… bem, o sobrenome “Kogane” de alguma forma combinava. Trazia uma sonoridade boa. 

— Obrigado. — diz Lance, que começa a caminhar decididamente em direção à mesa onde Keith estava sentado. 

Ao chegar até a mesa, Lance se senta ao lado de Keith. Colocando um sorriso em seu rosto, fala, no tom mais atraente que conseguia:

— Keith? Você é administrador de empresas?

— Não? — Keith responde, confuso. 

— Achei que fosse, porque você fez meu negócio crescer. — Lance pisca para Keith após dizer aquilo, e o outro garoto revira os olhos. Depois disso, o aluno de Durmstrang se levanta da mesa, desapontado. Porém, por ter se levantado da mesa tão rápido, Lance não conseguiu ver que, logo após ter revirado os olhos, o rosto de Keith ficou tão vermelho que poderia facilmente ser confundido com o uniforme dos alunos da Grifinória que passavam por ali.

 

[...]

 

— Ele me odeia, Hunk. — Lance joga o corpo no banco do Salão Principal, bufando. 

— Ele não deve te odiar, Lance… talvez ele só seja tímido, ou não responda bem a cantadas. Por que você não tenta convidá-lo para o Baile de Inverno? — Hunk sugere, e a expressão de Lance deixa óbvio que, naquele momento, ele está esperançoso, ao contrário de alguns segundos antes. 

— Hunk! Você é um gênio! — Lance exclama, já se levantando da mesa, e sente a mão do amigo em seu braço puxando-o de volta para a mesa. 

— Você não vai lá agora, não é? — Hunk pergunta. 

— Eu… ia? — Lance responde, inseguro. 

— Não, você não vai. Espera um pouco, o garoto deve estar assustado. Se ele é realmente tímido, ainda nem deve ter processado direito o fato de que você usou uma cantada sexual com ele! 

Lance suspira. Ele sabia que Hunk tinha razão, pelo menos sobre aquela situação específica, mas seria difícil esperar. Até porque Lance não poderia estar mais ansioso. A manhã passou, enquanto Lance não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser Keith Kogane, o pálido garoto de Beauxbatons. 

Como se por obra do destino, Lance se depara com Keith com a mão na porta da biblioteca. Antes que o garoto pudesse abri-la, Lance segura o ombro deste. 

— O que você está fazendo?! — Keith pergunta, encarando Lance. 

— Eu… será que eu poderia falar com você um minuto? 

Keith assente com a cabeça e segue Lance pelo corredor à frente. Os dois garotos alcançam um canto onde ficariam alguns metros separados do resto dos alunos — separados o suficiente para que ninguém pudesse ouvi-los, mas perto o suficiente para que pudessem vê-los. 

— Hã… eu… — Lance suspira. — Desculpa por… bem, ter te deixado constrangido. Não sei se deixei ou não, mas eu tenho um pouco dificuldade em ser sério, talvez você já tenha percebido. — Lance ri nervosamente. — Eu… aquilo tudo era só para saber se… bem… se você quer-

Lance nunca tinha ficado tão surpreso quanto estava nesse momento. De todas as possibilidades, todas as formas que Keith poderia reagir, todas as coisas que ele poderia fazer, a última que poderia ter ocorrido a Lance era aquela: beijá-lo. Os lábios do garoto eram macios e sutis. Ambas mãos deste estavam no rosto de Lance, impedindo-o de sair dali — algo que ele não cogitaria fazer nem em mil anos —. 

Os dois já estavam se beijando há algum tempo, e algumas pessoas já tinham começado a notar, quando se afastam e Lance, que tinha em seu rosto um sorriso enorme, pergunta, logo depois de respirar fundo:

— Então… você quer ir ao Baile de Inverno comigo? 

Keith tinha começado a sorrir também, e, ao ouvir e processar o que Lance havia dito, seu sorriso ficou ainda maior que o deste último. 

— É claro. — ele responde. — O baile é de inverno, mas tenho certeza que você vai conseguir me esquentar. 

Keith lança uma piscadela para Lance e sai do canto em que estavam, deixando Lance boquiaberto. 

— Espera! — Lance exclama e corre atrás de Keith. — Você acabou de… de flertar comigo?

Keith ainda sorri e se vira na direção de Lance. 

— Uhum. — ele responde. — Não é só você que sabe jogar, Lance McClain. 

— Espera! Como você sabe meu sobrenome? Keith! — Lance exclama, mas dessa vez Keith não responde. — Keith, volta aqui! 

Lance corre atrás do outro garoto, mas, quando Lance desceu o primeiro degrau da escada, esta começou a mudar de posição, e, em poucos segundos, ele já tinha perdido Keith de vista.

 

[...]

 

Keith encara seu reflexo no espelho. Ele já tinha ajeitado seu cabelo e sua roupa por volta de quinhentas vezes na última hora, tamanho nervosismo sentia. Mas ninguém poderia culpá-lo por aquilo. Ninguém nunca soube que ele gostava de garotos, além de Shiro, o professor no qual mais confiava, e, além disso, ainda havia o fato de que ele ainda não acreditava que Lance o tinha escolhido. Para Keith, aquilo tudo parecia que o universo estava planejando alguma coisa para que aquele castelo de cartas caísse. 

Keith respira fundo, encarando o espelho, e, quando coloca as mãos no cabelo para recomeçar o ciclo de ajeitar tudo o que vestia, ouve uma batida na porta. O garoto checa sua aparência no espelho mais uma vez antes de receber quem é que estivesse batendo. 

Quando abre a porta, o rosto de Keith fica imediatamente vermelho, sem que este consiga impedir. Era Lance, e este estava… estonteante. Sua vestimenta era uma mistura de azul e prateado, seu cabelo estava um tanto úmido… Keith se surpreende ao perceber que Lance estava o próprio estereótipo que os alunos de Beauxbatons geralmente levavam: delicado e lindo. Muito lindo. 

— Hã… obrigado? — Lance diz, e Keith sai do seu transe. 

— Perdão? 

— Hum… você disse que eu estou… — Lance tosse algumas vezes. Suas bochechas estão coradas e o garoto aparenta estar extremamente desconcertado. — Você disse que eu estou… que eu estou lindo, e eu estou agradecendo. 

Quando Lance termina de falar, é a vez de Keith de corar. Ele tinha dito aquilo em voz alta, e agora sua vontade é de cavar um buraco do chão e não sair dali até a hora de voltar para a Academia. 

— Hum… você está lindo também. — Lance diz, ao ver que, se permitisse, Keith passaria o resto da noite ali no quarto, com o rosto vermelho. Lance estende a mão para Keith. — Vamos? O baile já deve ter começado. 

Keith assente com a cabeça e segura a mão de Lance. De fato, o baile já tinha começado quando os dois chegam, e isso fez com que a entrada dos dois garotos tenha sido ainda mais… chamativa. Aparentemente, Keith e Lance formavam o único par homoafetivo ali, e isso estava chamando um tanto de atenção. De mãos dadas, os dois garotos atravessaram o salão, e começaram a dançar. Suas respectivas roupas se contrastavam — o azul de Lance e o vermelho de Keith —, e tinha sido especialmente peculiar o fato de cada um ter usado as cores da escola do outro. 

— Hum… você está com frio? — Lance pergunta, provavelmente por perceber que os dedos de Keith estavam frios. 

— Sim. — o garoto responde. — As luvas me fazem falta, eu acho. 

Lance assente com a cabeça e para de dançar imediatamente, puxando Keith, que o encarava com confusão, para fora da pista de dança. Os dois chegam até as cadeiras, agora vazias, distribuídas pelo salão, e sentam em duas delas. Lance embrulha as mãos de Keith dentro das suas próprias. 

— O que você está fazendo? — Keith pergunta, fazendo Lance abrir um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. 

— Te esquentando. — Lance responde, e volta a se concentrar na mão de Keith, que abre e fecha os lábios várias vezes, pensando em dizer algo, mas as palavras simplesmente não lhe ocorrem. Depois de alguns minutos, Lance para de massagear as mãos de Keith e, apesar de, ainda assim, não tirá-las de dentro das suas próprias, ele ergue o olhar. — Ainda está com frio? 

Keith já encarava Lance fixamente há algum tempo, e, depois do outro garoto pronunciar essas palavras, o beija. Esse tinha sido ainda mais desesperado que o anterior; era como se os dois estivessem esperando por uma repetição do ato desde aquele dia — o que provavelmente era verdade. 

Seus lábios se desvencilham algum tempo depois — não muito, pois, mesmo que tivessem vontade de mais, tinham consciência de que estavam em público —, e não demorou muito para que um sorriso iluminasse o rosto de ambos.

— Agora, sim, eu não estou com frio. — diz Keith, rindo, e Lance o acompanha no ato. 

 

[...]

Alguns meses depois…

 

Keith estava em seu dormitório em Beauxbatons, deitado na cama. Todos os outros alunos estavam do lado de fora, pois era um fim de semana ensolarado, mas Keith sinceramente não tinha vontade alguma de ficar lá. Na realidade, tudo o que ele queria era acabar o colégio logo para que pudesse ver seu namorado, Lance, com frequência. Keith se sobressalta ao ouvir um barulho vindo da janela e, ao checar, consegue ver uma coruja pousada ali, trazendo uma carta. Após abrir (e, posteriormente, fechar) a janela, Keith retira o papel do envelope e logo reconhece a caligrafia. Era inegavelmente de Lance. 

Um sorriso bobo se forma no rosto de Keith, tal como acontecia toda vez que ele recebia uma carta do namorado. Seus olhos passavam pelas letras lentamente, sem pressa de acabar. Antes do namoro dos dois finalmente engatar, Keith tinha a impressão de que Lance era o maior apreciador da palavra “casual”. Digamos que Keith não poderia estar mais errado.

Aquela carta, tal como muitas outras escritas por McClain, estava recheada de promessas e expectativas. Lance falava sobre o dia em que morassem juntos, e sobre acordar ao lado de Keith, vê-lo acordar com o sol que atravessaria as cortinas iluminando-o; falava sobre poderem se falar pessoalmente, sem ser através de carta, e sobre o quanto pensava nos toques de Keith várias vezes por dia e que aquilo o estava enlouquecendo. Naquela carta, especificamente, havia um convite — convite o qual arrancou de Keith um sorriso que não sairia de seu rosto tão cedo —. Na carta, Lance falava seriamente sobre morarem juntos após o término do colégio, e sem parecer hesitar. Mesmo que por escrito, Keith conseguia sentir a certeza dele ao ter aquela ideia, e isso era magnífico, em sua opinião.

Seus olhos brilhavam ao ler cada palavra e só havia uma resposta possível para aquela proposta, se dependesse do desejo de Keith. 

Sim.

**Author's Note:**

> Mereço reviews? <3


End file.
